


Discipline Feedback

by TrueRogue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Columbia University, Discipline, Electronic music, Essays, Gen, Johann Sebastian Bach - Freeform, Recording, Redirect, Sarah McLaughlin, Semester, Temper Tantrums, The Beatles - Freeform, The Pretenders, The Rolling Stones - Freeform, Vladimir Ussachevsky, adjourned, assistsnt dean, chairman - Freeform, classical, computer, cross examination, department, disciplinary hearing, f grades, feedback, hearing, music students, schedule, talking heads, testimony, wolfgang amadeus mozart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRogue/pseuds/TrueRogue
Summary: Scott McCall, Stiles Stillinski and Jackson Wittemore are all music students at Columbia University in New York.   They are well liked by all their professors and most of their classmates, but one malevolent and dictatorial teacher has got it in for Scott.





	Discipline Feedback

**Author's Note:**

> This particular work contains no romantic relationships.

It was the fall semester of 2017. Several students graduating from Beacon Hills High School in northern California enrolled together at Columbia University to study music. They included valedictorian Stiles Stilinski, his lifelong buddy Scott McCall, rival-turned-friend Jackson Whittemore and salutatorian Theo Raeken (who had only gotten that far because his parents had bribed his teachers out of failing him). Among their courses, all four of them had enrolled in a music appreciation course taught by assistant dean Gerard Argent. Almost from the day the semester began, Dean Argent had it in for both Scott and Stiles. He disliked the way that Stiles was so bookish and seemed to have learned every detail about the course before everyone else and how Scott was mischievous and loved to think outside the box. He hardly said anything to Jackson and doted on Theo, probably because of Theo's natural bent for bullying. By the end of October, Scott had inadvertently gotten on the Dean's bad side twice without even knowing what he did wrong, was defended by Stiles and Jackson and humiliated by Theo. The professor's reasons for coming down on Scott were superficial, having to do with him not respecting the purity of the composers whose material they were supposed to be appreciating. All that Scott had done was attempt to draw comparisons between the music of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart or Ludwig von Beethoven and contemporary American, British and Canadian pop songs in two of his essays. However, Argent had flunked him on both papers and boasted about it in front of the class.  
“Great, Dean”, Theo had said, “you tell McCall what stays and what goes.”  
“Did anybody ask for your opinion, Theo?” asked Stiles and Jackson together?  
To Gerard Argent, Stiles said, “Dean Argent, Scott's essay is perfectly in line with the syllabus and breaks no rules. It even rivals the published papers of Vladimir Ussachevsky in structure and content. Why fail it?”  
“Unfortunately for you Mr Stilinski,” Argent sneered at Stiles, “Ussachevsky is not here to defend your smart aleck remarks. Now, please be quiet and resume your seat before I attach an F to your own essay.”

=========================

This time, it was explosive.  
The students had been given an assignment to use the music lab to create computer duplicates of classic string pieces. Theo hadn't even finished his yet, but the Dean gave him an extension. Scott presented an arguably imaginative rendition of the Third Brandenburg Concerto coupled with an overlaid theme-and-variation from The Magic Flute. Before it was even finished, the Dean had practically screamed at Scott to turn it off. Stiles and Jackson both exclaimed that it was great and they were enjoying it, but Theo kicked Jackson in the leg. The Dean proceeded to tell Scott that he was a lousy student who had no appreciation for the classics or music in general and that he was then facing suspension from the University for his complete lack of respect. Scott started crying, grabbed his coat and books then headed for the classroom door without bothering to look back.  
“Sir, don't you think that's a little extreme?” Stiles asked, “I think Scott appreciates the music more than the rest of us put together.”  
“Don't push your luck, Stilinski,” said Argent, “You must learn to appreciate that I am the professor and you are begging for a D -.”  
Theo started laughing. Jackson kicked him back, grabbed his possessions and tore out of the room.  
“if anybody's going to get suspended from this institution sir, it's going to be you,” said Stiles, “this is completely over the line.”. He collected his own possessions and left after Jackson and Scott. He found them in the middle of the campus green. Jackson was trying to calm Scott down as Stiles caught up to them.  
“You did nothing wrong, Scotty,” Jackson was saying, “Argent has no business teaching that course if he's gonna be so blind to your concepts.”  
“He has no business teaching at all,” interjected Stiles, “I just told him he would be the one getting suspended.”  
“How do you plan to do that, Stiles?” asked Jackson, “We:re three freshmen!”  
“We're going to consult with Derek Hale,” said Stiles.

=========================

Derek Hale was a senior, a freshman advisor and a student teacher. He was hoping to obtain a permanent posting on the faculty when he completed his undergrad credentials. The three newcomers were among his students that semester, and he was impressed with both Stiles and Scott's work. Didn't hurt that Derek was also an alumnus of Beacon Hills High and had known the three of them, even though they were three years apart. Today, they found him at student activities, consulting with one of their classmates about the following semester, Erica Reyes. They waited until Erica was finished before addressing Derek  
“Good afternoon boys,” he said, “I thought you were at your music appreciation class. What's wrong Scott?”. He could tell that Scott was out of sorts.  
“The assistant Dean just pledged to have me suspended from Columbia, Derek!” Scott fumed.  
“You're not serious!” Derek exploded, “Is he telling the truth, Stiles? Jackson?”  
“It's the truth, Derek,” said Jackson.  
They explained about Scott turning in his recorded assignment and how the Dean had accused him of disrespecting the music before making his pledge to get Scott suspended.  
“Come with me, all three of you,” Derek was now smoking at the ears, “Let's take this up with Dr. Deaton.”  
Dr Alan Deaton was the chairman of Colombia's music department. The campus Dean, Selina McGuire, often identified Deaton as her favorite faculty member. He was very firm and did not permit the students to underperform in his department, but he was also fair-minded and listened to cases such as the one that the three freshmen were now caught up in. Apparently, the assistant Dean had already complained previously to Professor Deaton about Scott's essays, and the doctor had been perplexed to read them and see nothing amiss for Argent to complain about. This time when Stiles, Scott and Jackson were escorted to his office by Derek, he could tell that Scott was in trouble.  
When the freshmen had finished briefing Dr. Deaton on the incident with Gerard Argent, he sat back in his chair and whistled. Then he said, “And, this is all because you just created a theme-and-variation combining Bach and Mozart, Mr. McCall?”  
“Yes Doctor, that's exactly what happened.” He hesitated a short time, and then he went on, “I realize the assignment was not to fool around with the work, but I was just trying to have a little fun. I've heard the music of Johann Sebastian Bach my whole life, and frankly sir, it has begun to get a little stale. I was not expecting to be suspended from school just for a little exploration. He acted like I was making fun of him!” Scott was beginning to get slightly hysterical.  
Deaton had to hold up a hand. “I'm not accusing you, Scott. I asked you to tell me the truth, and I trust that you have.”  
“Doctor, this is unlawful,” said Derek evenly, “Scott and Stiles are the best in their year in this department. Jackson isn't bad either. They deserve A+ grades in that appreciation course, not the bum's rush from the demented Dean.”  
“I couldn't agree more, Mr. Hale,” said Deaton, “I will consult with Dean McGuire and arrange for a joint student-faculty disciplinary hearing. Tomorrow morning at 10 a.m. in the main library. Until then, you're free to go. Scott, I recommend you take the rest of the day off.”  
Outside on the green, Derek informed the freshmen that all they needed to do during the hearing was to repeat the same account which they had shared with him and Dr Deaton and that chances were that Dean McGuire would not permit Dean Argent to process the suspension. Derek was going to question the assistant Dean himself. Stiles offered up that Derek try drawing a parallel between Argent’s excessive use of discipline and the generation of feedback in electronic music, an idea that Derek found most agreeable. After Derek left for his next class, Jackson asked if Scott wanted him and Stiles to stick with him, but Scott insisted that they finish their schedules for the day.  
That night, Scott called his mother Melissa back in California to tell her about this upheaval. She had actually been visiting Stiles’ father, Beacon Hills Sheriff John Stillinski, to whom she was engaged. Both parents were apalled that a top student like Scott was being broadsided by a tenured music professor for experimenting with themes. They then announced that they were going to board a red eye to New York and attend the disciplinary hearing. Scott and Stiles, who had participated in the conversation, were simultaneously embarrassed and relieved. Stiles in particular was nervous that their parents would do exactly that, but they couldn't just keep it hid from them. It would actually be good to have John and Melissa's support.

=========================

The sheriff and Dr McCall's flight touched down at LaGuardia airport at 7:00 a.m. the next day, and they instantly caught a cab to the Columbia campus. They hugged Scott, Stiles and Jackson, who introduced them to Derek Hale and Dr. Deaton. Deaton told John and Melissa that their boys were two of his best students and lamented that Jackson was not as fortunate as Scott and Stiles, being an orphan with disinterested foster parents. Jackson said that his friendship with the others had more than made up for his mediocre home life. Dr. Deaton told them that the hearing was more than likely to come out in Scott's favor if everyone stuck to the truth. “Gerard Argent used to be a very fair and understanding teacher who might have simply docked Scott one or two grade points. Creating a theme-and-variation is not a punishable move, especially not for a first rate music student like Scott. But in recent semesters, he has proved to be incredibly disagreeable. If anybody should be suspended, it's him. Just like Stiles says.”  
“I still can't believe you mouthed off to one of your teachers, Stiles,” said John, “You never did that before in your life.”  
“That jerk is fortunate I didn't use my knuckles,” Stiles seethed, “I think he should lose his teaching license.”  
John laughed. “We're all fortunate, son. Aside from the fact that you wouldn't be able to play the piano with broken fingers, you don't need to be in a disciplinary screw-up of your own.”  
Just then, Theo sauntered by with a couple of campus bully elements, plus a guy in Derek's year named Duke.  
“Can't wait to see what happens to you at the hearing, McCall. Duke here is defending Dean Argent, and you're as good as outta here with that cheering section of yours.”  
“Real cute Theo,” said Stiles, “With that kind of an ego, why don't you run for president when you turn 35?”  
“I don't recall asking for your input, Mr smartmouth Stilinski!” Theo sneered.  
“Then don't bother offering up yours,” said Stiles.  
After Theo and the troublemakers had disappeared into the school dining area, Derek turned to the rest and said, “You've got nothing to worry about. Duke doesn't even know how to put up an argument. I've got no idea why Argent picked him.”  
“It's got to be the bully element,” said Scott. The others nodded in agreement.

=========================

When the students and their guests arrived at the library building, Dr Deaton detached himself to address Dean McGuire who was standing right next to the main entrance. She was there to preside over the hearing and to prevent either Derek or Duke from asking irrelevant or impertinent questions. At a distance, Jackson was able to read their lips and figure out that Dean McGuire was of like mind with Dr Deaton regarding the recent shenanigans of Gerard Argent.  
The hearing took place in the library community room. The students were surprised when Gerard's granddaughter, Allison materialized in the community room and sat with Scott's party.  
“How come you're sitting with us?” Scott whispered.  
“Because you're my friend, Scott, and what Gerard did to you was totally out of line. That's what I told him too.”  
Just then, Gerard Argent arrived in the community room, followed by his own cheering section of Theo, Duke and the troublemakers. He gave his granddaughter a brief, contemptuous look, then took his seat on the opposite side from Scott's party. Scott and the others stared straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge any of them.  
Deaton arrived a few seconds later, accompanied by another student named Lydia Martin who was functioning as a stenographer. When Selena McGuire arrived, everybody stood and waited for her to take her seat at the table in the front, then resumed their seats.  
“This hearing,” she began, “is official. It is also infringing on the time of both students, faculty and guests. As such, I would prefer no time wasters or tangents if possible. Do I make myself clear?”  
Everyone in the room murmured or nodded their ascent.  
“Mr McCall, please come up here,” said the Dean.  
Duke immediately rose up. “Dean, if I may - “  
“Mr. Deucalion, please sit down,” said the Dean, without letting Duke finish the phrase, “you will have your turn.”  
Scott rose and took the chair to the left of the Dean's table. Derek questioned him about the events of the previous morning and each of the previous two instances when the assistant Dean had flunked and humiliated him. Duke's cross examination was fair but weak. All he did was ask if Scott's assignment involved combining the respective works of Bach and Mozart, after which he promptly sat down again. In his redirect, Derek asked Scott about his motivation to overlay the Mozart theme over the Bach composition and Scott expressed his boredom with the piece.  
Stiles was examined next, during which Derek and Duke asked him about his own behavior during the incidents in question. Derek asked what Stiles had said in Scott's defense, both in the case of the Bach-Mozart hybrid recording and in comparing his Mozart essay to the writings of Vladimir Ussachevsky. During his crossing, Duke asked how Stiles had reacted to Dean Argent's threat to suspend Scott, and Stiles honestly testified having said that he, Argent would be the one who was suspended.  
The same account came from Jackson. He also stated how Theo had kicked him during the previous day's events. Duke also asked if Jackson had kicked Theo back.  
When Derek was finished, Duke called for Theo to testify. Little was said, beyond repeating Stiles, Scott and Jackson's account, except the rhetoric Their used was that of a guy victimized by a disruptive roughean. Derek's crossing unraveled Theo's façade, and he exposed Theo’s negligence in completing the assignment.  
Now, it was time for Gerard Argent to testify.

=========================

“Dean Argent,” Duke Deucalion began, “What was the assignment you had given to your music appreciation students to be handed in yesterday morning?”  
“The students’ assignment was to create a computer recording, duplicating a classic string piece,” said Argent.  
“Did all of your students complete the assignment?” asked Duke.  
“All 20 assignments were turned in, except Theo Raeken,” replied Argent simply.  
“And what precisely was the content of the recording handed in by Scott McCall?” Duke continued.  
“Mr McCall turned in a recording with a botched rendition of the Third Brandenburg Concerto by Johann Sebastian Bach,” said Argent.  
“In what way was this rendition ‘botched’, Professor?”  
Dean Argent got a smug look on his face. “Although it included everything originally written in the concerto, it was overlaid with quotations and references from a completely unrelated work.”  
“Dean Argent, was this the first time that this student mishandled one of your assignments?”  
The smugness on Argent's face got, if possible, even deeper. It made all the members of Scott's entourage grimace. “This is in fact the third time that Mr McCall has handed in substandard work. Twice before, he handed me essays in which he dared to compare the work of master composers like Mozart and Beethoven with the substandard work of people like the Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Talking Heads, Sarah McLaughlin, The Pretenders - that boy comes in my class daring to compare the work of masters with pretenders.”  
“Thank you Dean Argent,” said Duke, sitting down  
Derek stood up “Dean Argent, you have been a very well respected professor in this university for 30 years, have you not?”  
“Yes thank you,” said Argent, “I have been teaching here for exactly that time.”  
“Over the course of those 30 years, have you often encountered instances of student disobedience as you have described in Scott McCall?” asked Derek.  
“There have always been students that are content to turn in substandard work,” said Argent, “but very few have handed me deliberately-mangled materials of this nature.”  
“Exactly what did Mr McCall lay overtop of the material composed by Johann Sebastian Bach?” asked Derek.  
“I was not paying attention to specifics,” sneered Argent, “I wanted to hear just one work, not a work impeded by impurities.”  
“The overlay created by Mr McCall was in fact a theme and variation from The Magic Flute by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, was it not Professor?”  
“So it was,” mumbled Argent, “but I fail to catch the relevance, Mr. Hale.”  
“Wouldn't it be logical in a music appreciation class for a student to demonstrate his or her appreciation of different composers’ work by creatively interpreting it?” asked Derek  
“That was not the assignment I gave the class,” growled Gerard Argent.  
“And so, your response to Mr McCall's failure to meet precisely with the parameters of your assignment was a strict disciplinary measure?”  
Dean Argent leaned forward in the chair, glaring at Derek. “Mr McCall was made completely aware what I had asked for in the assignment. You don't give a passing grade to disobedient kids. They don't learn that way.”  
“Didn't you use that same disciplinary measure with one Matt Dahler 2 years ago, in the autumn semester of 2015, while he was one of your musicianship students?” asked Derek, evenly but firmly, looking Argent straight in the eye.  
“The student in question,” said Argent, “was a class clown who was more concerned with cracking jokes than he was with following the syllabus or keeping up with the course load. He earned his F grade.”  
“Is it true or false, Professor Argent, that Matt's body was found in the morning on Christmas Day of that year, in his parents’ house with a note next to it reading “It Was Argent”? asked Derek.  
Everybody in the room let out a gasp.  
“Mr Hale, have you got a copy of this note?” asked Selina McGuire.  
“It's right here, Dean,” said Derek, walking over to the table where Scott was sitting with his friends and opening his bag. Five seconds later, he had produced a fax copy of the note and brought it to the Dean. She took a careful look at it.  
“You were not made aware of this, Gerard?” she asked.  
“Negative, Dean McGuire,” he said.  
“Continue, Mr Hale,” said Dean McGuire.  
“Dean Argent, is one of your educational fields the subject of electronic music making?” asked Derek.  
Duke immediately rose again. “Dean McGuire, I thought we were supposed to restrict our questioning to relevant topics.”  
“I will be the judge of that, Mr. Deucalion,” said Dean McGuire, “ Thank you for your interjection, now please sit down.” To Dean Argent, she said “Please answer the question.”  
“Yes, electronic music making is one of my subjects of tutelage,” said Argent.  
“Tell me Professor. What would happen if we had us a public address system with 16 active channels, in which one of the inputs suddenly gave off loud and uncontrollable harmonic feedback?”  
“In most such instances, the feedback will dominate the mix, preventing the listener from hearing the fundamental tones being produced, assuming it is a standard tonal piece being performed,” recited Dean Argent.  
“The listener would be unable to absorb the intended performance because it is being eclipsed?” Derek inquired.  
“Precisely,” said Argent.  
Derek's voice was calm and measured as he began his next question, but he took a step closer to the assistant Dean. “Would you be willing to venture, Dean Argent, that the disciplinary measures which you have exacted on Scott McCall and Matt Dahler could be construed as loud harmonic feedback which is eclipsing the purpose of your tutelage?”  
“How DARE you!” Argent's retort was almost like a mad dog barking. He was turning beet red  
“Is it not true, sir, that your own in-class behavior is interfering with the learning process?” Derek's voice never deviated from the previous pitch or volume level. Argent, however, jumped up and started screaming at him.  
“MY OBJECTIVE, MY PLACE IS TO TEACH! IT IS TO CONVEY MY KNOWLEDGE TO THE STUDENTS, NOT TO HOLD THEIR HANDS! THOSE WHO CAN'T HANDLE IT CAN PACK UP ABD GO HOME! I TEACH MEN AND WOMEN, NOT BABIES! LOOK AT YOU, MR HALE STANDING UP HERE DEFENDING - “  
“You will sit down right now and hold your tongue, Gerard Argent!” Selena McGuire had produced a walnut gavel and wrapped it hard on her table. She was more than a head shorter than Argent, but she was not somebody to toy with. She wasn't even raising her voice, but her delivery was like ice.  
Nobody moved a muscle for 15 seconds. When Argent finally sat down, he actually slumped in the chair. Finally, he looked up again.  
“Derek is more right than he even realizes,” he said, “it is true that I've permitted my disciplinary measures to become extreme. It isn't only feedback to which he refers. It's also white noise and heavy distortion. I did not expect Matt Dahler to take his own life. I thought he would be motivated to come back and try again.”. He paused briefly, then went on. “one of the things which I tried to impart to my son Chris and my granddaughter who is in this room now is that, the moment you become so inflexible that you are like a dead branch, your time has come to break away.”  
He looked across at Allison. She had tears in her eyes. Even Selena McGuire cried a little. She had respected Argent, just as many others in the faculty had.  
He stood up again and faced Dean McGuire. “Dean, you will have my resignation this afternoon.”  
He left the room quietly, without even waiting to be dismissed.  
“This hearing is now adjourned,* said Selena McGuire, “Mr McCall, you are free to go, no harm no foul. Good luck with the rest of your studies.”

=======================

Outside on the green, everybody in Scott's entourage was savoring the autumn air and congratulating him on how candid he was. Scott, meanwhile was professing his thanks to Derek for coming through for him. Allison had broken away to try talking to her grandfather.  
The sheriff spoke up, looking his son in the eye. “You came up with the idea of comparing Argent's behavior to feedback, didn't you Stiles?”  
Stiles blushed. “You know me well, Dad.”  
“You have always come through for Scott,” said Melissa, “and we both knew you would want to do your part in this case. I'm honored to call you my son, Stiles Stilinski.”  
Scott and Stiles spoke in perfect unison. “Does that mean you've set a date?”  
Before John and Melissa could respond, Dr Deaton approached the group.  
“Excuse me ladies and gentlemen,” he said, “I just wanted to let you know. Not only is Scott's transcript expunged of Gerard's fail grades, but I have found his replacement. His son, Chris is an adjunct faculty member. I have just arranged for him to take on Gerard's duties until the end of the semester. He might receive promotion to a full-time professor.”  
“Which means, our studies can continue more or less uninterrupted,” said Jackson, “thank you Dr. Deaton.”  
Now, Deaton shifted his attention to the parents. “Sheriff Stillinski, Dr McCall, I am very sorry for the inconvenience. Scott, Stiles and Jackson represent many positive aspects about the students in this University. You should be proud of them the way I am.” Turning to Derek, he broke into an uncharacteristic grin and said, “well done, Mr Hale, very well done.”  
“It was my pleasure sir,” said Derek.  
As Dr Deaton headed back to his office, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Jackson and the two parents headed to Tom's Diner for a celebratory lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to LoveStiles for permitting me to use his character of Selena McGuire in this story.


End file.
